


Always and Forever

by Silancio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, M/M, Male Hermione Granger, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silancio/pseuds/Silancio
Summary: The Yule Ball is almost here. While other students are crazy about finding the right partner and attire, he knows with whom he wants to attend the event. | Male Hermione/Harry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Padma Patil, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Always and Forever

The school population went completely mental, and all he could do was to watch helplessly from the side, trying at the same time to find some amusement in this whole situation. In the end, there was no way to stop the wheel now, and he knew that more than well.

The wheel commonly known as the Yule Ball.

The wheel he accidentally started spinning faster.

As soon as the Heads of Houses informed their respective charges that there would be the Yule Ball on Christmas day, courtesy of the Triwizard Tournament that was hosted at Hogwarts that year, the upcoming ball had become the most discussed topic in the old castle. The students got a fever pitch, and owls were coming in and out of Hogwarts all the time. All because of dress robes. As he noted with a dose of amusement, almost half of the school population decided that the attires they brought with them in September, since they were on their school list, were suddenly not good enough. For that reason, many students were writing to their parents and dressmakers to help them buy the perfect set of robes.

However, what mattered to everyone more than clothes was to find a perfect date, preferably the person they fancied, and that led to quite a peculiar situation. Many people would like to attend the ball with their classmates from different houses, and plenty of them feared to be ridiculed or rejected by their peers. The biggest problem had the members of Slytherin house as they belonged to, unfortunately for them, the most hated house in the school. Even decent Slytherin students – and despite the misleading and harmful opinion, there were quite a lot of them – would have a rough time to ask a member of a different house to go out with them, mostly because the most vocal pupils and many predecessors earned their bad reputation.

For that reason, to allow everyone an equal chance to find a perfect partner, the Treaty of Hogwarts was created and signed, and he had to grudgingly admit that it was all his fault.

 _“Well, you can always sign a Treaty_ ,” he recalled himself joking, hearing his housemates complaining loudly in their common room that because of school rivalry a large number of students would be limited to the members of their house, especially since many of them lacked the courage to invite their foreign guests. Apparently, some of the Gryffindors wished to go with the Slytherins, but because of the house loyalty, it was out of the question. _“You know, some sort of an agreement forbidding other students to mock your dance partner or something.”_

The moment he stopped talking was the moment all hell broke loose. His classmate Parvati exchanged excited glances with her roommate Lavender, and before he had a chance to blink, she ran away from the common room. As he found out later, she went to find her twin sister, who was a Ravenclaw. Padma relayed the piece of information to the rest of the Ravenclaws, who, in turn, informed their friends about everything. However, as he noticed back then, Parvati wasn’t the only one to leave, because soon other students who had their friends in other houses went to let them know about his _brilliant_ idea.

As he was the one who proposed this _superb_ plan, he was dragged by his house Prefects for the meetings they had with other Prefects, and after a few stormy sessions, they came up with the Treaty of Hogwarts. The Treaty, which announced the ceasefire, was signed by twenty-eight students, seven from each house, one representing each year, in an abandoned classroom on December 1st, 1994, in the presence of the photographer Colin Creevey of Gryffindor. According to the document, all Hogwarts pupils agreed to stop any kind of hostility towards the members of other houses up to the second task, which was about to take place on February 24th and declared that no one was going to make fun on anybody regarding their Yule Ball's choices – no matter if someone decides to go out with someone else, alone or not to attend the ball at all. That rule was permanent, which was again his idea because _yes_ , he had a date and wanted to make sure that his partner was comfortable to go out with him.

 _“Granger,”_ he smirked when he reminded himself of his name being called that day. It was his year’s turn to sign the Treaty, and he was the supposed leader of his year. He didn’t consider himself to be one, but he was there because his classmates agreed that he should represent them because it was both his idea, and he was the eldest among the fourth year Gryffindor students.

 _“Malfoy,”_ he remembered greeting his best friend’s arch enemy when the pureblood approached the table, and together with Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff and Padma Patil of Ravenclaw, he signed the paper and posed for a photograph with them. As one of the older students once said, they were making history, and she wanted it to be immortalised. _“Have a good time.”_

 _“Likewise, Granger,”_ responded the Slytherin, forcing himself to smile. Up to this day, he could swear that Malfoy looked as if he swallowed a lemon, indicating that he'd rather say something unpleasant. _“You, too, Macmillan, Patil.”_

 _“Draco Malfoy leaving without a snarky remark?”_ Ernie asked when the wizard returned to his housemates, and their little trio went to stand in a nearby corner. _“We should’ve signed the Treaty a long time ago.”_

 _“Do you think his father already heard about it?”_ Padma grinned at them devilishly, which he found to be quite charming. _“I recon he sent him something like ‘Daddy, because of the bloody Granger and his bloody ideas, I cannot offend Muggle-borns for almost three months! Do something, or I’m going to die!’”_

 _“Didn’t you just sign something, Padma?”_ He still remembered his amusement and his Hufflepuff classmate’s laugh at their companion’s comment.

 _“Maybe, maybe not,”_ she answered, shrugging and looking at him playfully. Even now, in his mind, he could clearly see mischief in her dark eyes. _“Besides, I only stated the fact, and it had nothing to do with the ball, nor was I hostile towards him, wasn’t I? Also, what are you going to do, huh? Punish me?”_

 _“Hm, maybe later,”_ he grinned at her, poking her gently in the ribs. _“I’m quite busy today. Dance practice, and all. It would be pointless to punish you in a hurry, wouldn’t it? You wouldn’t learn your lesson.”_

 _“Get a room, you two,”_ Ernie said, rolling his eyes at them and punched him in the arm. _“You guys are ridiculous. Just ask her out already and be done with your shameless flirting.”_

 _“Oh, please. He’s a taken man,”_ Padma responded and wrinkled her nose as if she smelt something unpleasant. _“I don’t date taken men. But he owes me a dance, isn’t that right, dear?”_

 _“If you say so, then I do,”_ he agreed and was patted affectionately on his left cheek.

 _“What?”_ Macmillan’s bewildered face always made him snort in amusement. He could produce a Patronus on this memory alone. _“Granger’s dating someone? Who is she? Shit, Padma, tell me everything. I need to know who won the bet!”_

 _“What bet?”_ he asked before the girl was able to say anything. _“Wait, do you make bets regarding my love life?”_

 _“Of course we do!”_ Ernie exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, but blushed slightly when other students turned to look at him. _“You, Harry, and Ron are the most popular guys in our year. You are the most betted guys around.”_

“Horus, do I want to know why you’re smiling like a Cheshire cat?”

Hearing the quiet question, he raised his eyelids, and a moment later was staring into the most beautiful green eyes in the world, hidden behind the round glasses. They were looking at him curiously, and their owner’s hand was gently playing with his bushy, brown hair.

“I was thinking about the day the Treaty of Hogwarts was signed,” he responded honestly, touching his interlocutor’s cheek. They were on his bed in their dormitory, and he was lying with his head on the other Gryffindor’s laps. “About Ernie’s expression when Padma told him I’m dating someone.”

His answer stole a laugh from the other wizard. “Right after you shamelessly flirted with her?”

“Precisely then,” he agreed with a smile. “I can’t wait to see his reaction when he realised that instead of a girlfriend, I have a dashing boyfriend. Especially since he’s positive that you and Parvati are an item.”

When he was busy signing the Treaty and flirting with Padma, Harry was publicly flirting with her twin sister. The two witches and their fellow Gryffindor year mates were the only people at Hogwarts – sans Professor McGonagall – who knew that the two of them were together, and they were more than happy to help them fool others as long as possible. It wasn’t their fault that most of the school was too blind to notice that something has changed in their relationship during the summer, and they decided not to say anything as they found it more than hilarious when Rita Skeeter tried to find a perfect girlfriend for the younger boy through _Witch Weekly_.

“Shame she’s going with some bloke from Beauxbatons, then,” Harry said with a dramatic sigh. “Broke my poor heart, that witch.”

Horus snorted. “She broke yours, or you broke hers by agreeing to go to the ball with me?”

“You have a point,” his boyfriend agreed with a smile and shifted their position, so now they both sat on the bed facing each other. “I guess it’s my turn to be a bad guy.”

“You, a bad guy? That’s ridiculous.” He took his hands in his and kissed them gently. “There’s only one villain in this story, and that’s me. No way Rita Skeeter’s going to blame you when she can blame me. Mr. Nobody.”

“You’re not Mr. Nobody,” Harry responded hotly, which made him smile a little seeing fire in his bright green eyes. He was content with being nobody besides Harry Potter’s sidekick and the best student at school, but his boyfriend always thought otherwise. “You’re my _everything_. Ever since you moved into Little Whinging when I was nine. You’re my best friend, my knight in shining armour. You were my shield that protected me from my cousin and his friends. You reminded at my side here at Hogwarts even though I find myself in dangerous situations almost always. You’re not a villain of any story. But if you were, then I’d be your most loyal follower.”

“Harry?” he asked when his boyfriend finished his tirade and looked him in the eyes. “I love you, too. Always and forever. You’re adorable.”

A huge smile made an appearance on the younger boy’s face. “I love you, Horus. Always and forever.”

They leaned towards each other. Their noses touched. He could hear Harry’s even breath. He slightly moved his head. He was about to press his lips into his boyfriend’s, but before he could seal their lips, Harry decided to show him how much he loved him by grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it. In retaliation, he started tickling him and didn't stop until he believed that Harry, who was laughing like a madman, was punished enough.

***

The day of the Yule Ball finally arrived, and for once, nobody seemed to care that it was Christmas as well, nor that they had presents waiting for them. Not even the students from the first three years, despite the fact that they weren’t allowed to attend the ball unless invited by someone who could come. As he noticed, a large number of them were too busy complimenting their older classmates’ outfits and preparing for their own, _authorised_ party. Along with Harry and Padma, he found it very unfair that the youngest wizards in the castle couldn’t celebrate with the rest of them, so they decided to do something about it. They first approached Professor McGonagall, to whom he explained everything and asked for an audience with Headmaster Dumbledore, since neither of them knew the password to his office, as the duo believed that he was her favourite. Then they had Harry explaining the same thing to Headmaster Dumbledore, as the younger boy was definitely his favourite, and anyone with a half of brain knew it.

“Nervous?” he whispered to his boyfriend when they were standing in the Entrance Hall with other Triwizard Champions and their partners. They waited for other students to gather in the Great Hall, so they could join them later, and officially begin the Yule Ball with a dance after dinner.

“Just a little bit,” came up the quiet answer. “I’ve never before danced in front of anyone. But I know you’ll lead me well.”

“I will,” he agreed. “I promised you that, didn’t I?”

Harry said nothing. But he gently squeezed his hand, as if wanting to let him know that he knew and appreciated it.

“You’ll do great. I know it,” he reassured him. “You know the routine by heart now.”

As soon as Professor McGonagall informed them that the Champions would start the ball with the first dance, he and Harry found an abandoned classroom where they practiced every time they both had some free time. His boyfriend didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of their peers and foreign guests, so he helped him to train as much as he could.

“Thank you,” Harry said, playing nervously with the left sleeve of his crimson robes.

They both wore matching robes. He wanted to wear periwinkle blue robes, to show his Ravenclaw side as Padma used to joke sometimes, while Harry wanted to wear green ones, to match his beautiful eyes. In the end, they decided to compromise and change the colours to crimson, to demonstrate their house pride and united front.

“Always and forever,” he said with a smile and offered him his arm when Professor McGonagall ordered them to assume the position. They were to enter as the last couple, after the real Hogwarts Champion.

“Always and forever,” his boyfriend responded and switched their position, so now Harry was standing behind Cho, who went with Cedric Diggory. His friend gave him a cocky smile when he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You’re slightly taller, so I’d look stupid standing behind blokes like Cedric and Viktor. Besides, prettier people are in this row, so I suit here better. Just look at Fleur, Cho, and Padma if you don’t believe me.”

“You’re an idiot,” he said, smiling fondly at his best friend.

“But a handsome one and all yours,” Harry responded cheekily.

Horus could do nothing but agree with that statement.

***

“Having a good time?” he asked as he and Harry were dancing to some slow song. The ball was going to end up soon, so not many students remained, but they didn’t seem to care about it, as they enjoyed each other’s company.

“The best,” the younger Gryffindor answered. “You?

“Likewise,” he agreed, raising his lips in a small smile. “Now I have a new memory to produce a Patronus. Thanks again for showing me how to do it, by the way.”

“You’re welcome. It was nice to teach you something for once.” Harry looked at him and smiled as well. “And you’re right. Ernie’s _‘Holy shit’_ and Malfoy’s gasping will forever stay in my mind.”

He chuckled at that, nodding. He was aware that their entrance shocked many people, as most of them expected them to attend the ball with the Patil twins, especially since nobody paid attention to them before they entered the Great Hall. Actually, from those who didn’t know about their relationship, maybe only the Headmaster didn’t seem to be surprised as he looked at them with such a knowing smile that it should be illegal.

“I’m pretty sure Ernie was both extremely shocked and slightly disappointed that he lost the bet. As I mentioned, he believed that you and Parvati are dating,” he said after a while. “And Malfoy knows better than to break the Treaty, or else my fist will gladly meet his nose again.”

“You did that on purpose, did you? The permanent rule forbidding to mock the partner you chose as your date,” Harry clarified.

A smirk made an appearance on his face. He did. Harry had many other things to worry about, so Malfoy’s rude remarks were really unneeded and unwanted.

“Maybe,” he responded softly. “Or maybe I was just bored and wanted to annoy someone.”

The other Gryffindor laughed shortly, and for a moment, there was a silence between them. It was followed by a quiet “thank you.”

“You’re mine to protect. Always and forever.” He kissed his boyfriend’s forehead gently, reminding himself of a time when he swore to protect his best friend no matter what. It was when he beat Harry’s cousin up. He was ten back then.

“And you’re mine to support. Always and forever,” came up an answer. A moment later, their eyes met again, and he saw a spark of mischief in Harry’s green ones. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to be in trouble with you. I like sitting comfortably, thank you very much.”

He groaned loudly, immediately understanding the hidden meaning.

“I still don’t know what’s worse. Padma telling you that I spanked her, or your mortified expression when you heard it and thought she was serious.”

He heard Harry chuckle. A few days after the Treaty was signed, their friend approached them and told his boyfriend that he should remember how to behave in his presence, or else he’d find himself over his knee. The younger wizard was terrified.

“Not my fault Padma is shameless, and was quite convincing!” his boyfriend said, smirking. “You should blame yourself for finding her in the library when you were looking for Parvati.”

He only rolled his eyes in the response, which made Harry smile more. They had a strange sense of humour.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they danced slowly with the remaining couples.

“Horus?” Harry asked once the song finished, and the last one started. He looked at the boy in his arms questioningly. “Thank you for everything.”

“Always and forever,” he responded, smiling slightly.

And this time, nothing stopped their lips from meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This one-shot is sort of an AU to my other one-shot "Horus," which is currently undergoing a slow transition from one-shot to a multi-chaptered story.  
> This one-shot is also on fanfiction.net. My username there is Unsqeakable.


End file.
